Detergent compositions for performing a wide variety of household and industrial cleaning operations are known in the art and are formulated for optimized performance under the contemplated end use conditions. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,555,360, Bissett et al, issued Nov. 26, 1985; 4,435,317, Gerritsen et al, issued Mar. 6, 1984; 4,681,704 Bernardino et al, issued Jul. 21, 1987; 4,316,824, Pancheri, issued Feb. 23, 1982; 4,904,359, Pancheri et al, issued Feb. 27, 1990; 4,133,779, Hellyer et al, issued Jan. 9, 1979, and 4,678,606, Akhter et al, issued Jul. 7, 1987. Along with optimized performance, a product which after storage is stable and aesthetically pleasing is desirable. It is especially difficult to achieve a stable colorless detergent composition.
It is possible to develop a clear detergent product; however, detergent ingredients such as anionic surfactants and suds boosters cause product yellowing or darkening over time. Dyes are often added to the compositions to compensate for this discoloration.
It has been found that a stable colorless detergent composition can be attained by adding certain amounts of oxygen bleach and metal sequestering agent to anionic and/or nonionic surfactant.